


Kate Bishop Headcanon: SHOES!

by theflyingdalek



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingdalek/pseuds/theflyingdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Bishop always keeps a pair of purple chucks in her bag. Doesn’t matter where she goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate Bishop Headcanon: SHOES!

Kate Bishop always keeps a pair of purple chucks in her bag. Doesn’t matter where she goes. Heels and dress shoes are impractical for superheroing and not bringing her sneakers along just feels like tempting fate. More importantly, the purple converse remind her that she is Hawkeye. That both Captain America and Clint Barton handed the name to her, and she has done everything she can to deserve and live up to it. So when she starts to lose it and wonder what on earth she is doing as the only non-powered human leading a group of superpowered teens to save the world, it doesn’t matter because she is Hawkeye, and that is what Hawkeyes do.

But then one day, the sneakers get ruined. Its a stupid fight with a bunch of low level aliens, but the aliens squirt goo everywhere (a horrible toxic green color). The goo doesn’t come out. Kate doesn’t mind ruining her jumpsuit; she has more, but the shoes. Her Hawkeye chucks are very very covered in the goo. Kate knows that its stupid that she cares so much about them, but she also knows its not stupid at all. She tries her best to scrub the green off of the purple when a few green sparks flick across her fingers, and the goo dissolves into nothingness, leaving the shoes, well, just as dingy as they were before they had been overtaken by goo. Kate glances up at Loki, who is looking anywhere but her direction. Loki doesn’t use his magic to get the stuff off anything else, so Kate figures that it must take more power than its worth to clean everything off. But later on, after they’ve hosed themselves down as thoroughly as they’re able to and are squished into a tiny booth at the closest diner, Kate grabs Loki’s hand for a moment and squeezes it. 

Sometimes being a superhero is more than just saving the world. She would know; she’s a Hawkeye.


End file.
